In the present disclosure, where a document, an act or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then this reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
An event planner typically hires an entertainer to perform at a specific event occurring at a specific venue. One example of such entertainer is a disc jockey (DJ). Currently, a number of factors limit the event planner and the entertainer. For example, when the event planner is cost-conscious, then the event planner is limited to selecting the entertainer who is located within a reasonable traveling distance to the venue. Likewise, the entertainer is limited to marketing and providing entertainment services to non-cost-conscious event planners and/or geographic regions located within a reasonable traveling distance from the entertainer. Similarly, since the entertainer is usually personally present at the event, sharing the entertainer between multiple events is impractical. Also, in context of the DJ, music available to the DJ is often limited by a number of compact discs (CDs), equipment, records and/or other media the DJ can physically bring.
Further, prior to hiring the entertainer, the event planner would often like to audition the entertainer. For such auditioning, the event planner typically has to attend an event where the entertainer is performing, which may be taking place at an inconvenient time and/or place. Additionally, if, on the day of the event, the entertainer is unavailable due to an unforeseeable circumstance, such as an illness, traffic, poor weather and/or an equipment malfunction, then the event planner is limited to few, if any, last minute entertainer alternatives. Moreover, interaction between event attendees and the entertainer, such as song requests and/or event attendee feedback, is typically limited if a number of people attending the event is large and/or the event is spread over a large area of the venue, such as a large dance floor.
Moreover, many indie music artists, such as composers, performers, musicians, and/or singers, have insubstantial financial resources. Resultantly, the artists are limited in marketing their content. Such restraint often leads to reduced content promotion and/or reduced name recognition.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.